


They Called Him Hollowed

by Wordcrazyprincess



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordcrazyprincess/pseuds/Wordcrazyprincess
Summary: You can be abandoned but there's always a perfect stranger that will be there for you...





	They Called Him Hollowed

The figure moved as a shadow on the ground, trailing the slumped figure as he drifted further and further into misery. Despite the fact his heart still beat, something about the teenager's spiritual pressure had drawn the attention of the Soul Society.

He was slowly becoming a Hollow. The recent discovery of demons and other spiritual entities was primarily left to the humans, however this Rin teenager had been directly assigned to Ichigo for observation and potential to be collected or destroyed.

The teenager had reached a breaking point following his battle on the mountain. Ichigo had lifted his fingers and nearly drew out his mask when he finally found his control. Now though, he needed to intercede much sooner.


End file.
